La vida es corta y no hay tiempo para la paternidad
by JawnBloggerHolmes
Summary: Mycroft tiene que cuidar a su pequeño sobrino, Hamish. Lo qué él no sabe es que Hamish es un pequeño Dalek, muy parecido a su hermano Sherlock. Feliz cumple, salviohexia


**¡Feliz cumple,**** Salviohexia! No sé si te gustará pero es lo qué hay, m'dear. Tómalo o déjalo. Okno XDDD Primera vez que escribo sobre Hamish (y eso que amo a mi bebé, pero bueno.) Espero que te guste, que tengas un feliz cumpleaños (adelantado) y eso. Con amor, Jawn (yo soy Jawn, sí te preguntabas)**

******A los qué leerán esto, espero que lo disfruten. Si les gusta, comenten, no cuesta nada y hacen sonreír al inútil que lo escribió XD**

* * *

-¿Y cómo se ha portado Hamish?- Dijo John una vez que Sherlock tomó a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos y, sin dirigirle palabra alguna de agradecimiento a mi presencia, se marchó. Era de esperarse que fuese el doctor quien dijese algo.

-Sin argumentos, Doctor Watson.- Dije con una forzada sonrisa. Como si no conociese al pequeño demonio al que él denominaba hijo.

* * *

-Una hora atrás.-

- Me aburro ¡Me aburro!- Dijo Hamish, corriendo y gritando por todo el Club Diógenes como el demonio de Tazmania que era. Uno de los empleados trató de atraparlo como si eso fuera fácil, tomándolo por atrás y tapándole la boca con una de sus manos, obteniendo así una mordida del mi... querido sobrino. Hamish, una vez libre, comenzó a correr lejos del empleado, quien aún veía su adolorida mano, incapaz de perseguir a aquel monstruo de 70cm.

Detuve su trayecto, atrapándolo de su suéter con ayuda del paraguas, deteniéndolo de un fuerte tirón. Como si realmente creyera que podría ganarle a alguien quien creció junto a Sherlock Holmes.

-Y bien, Hamish...- Dije una vez que lo arrastré hasta mi despacho y lo obligué a sentarse frente a mí en uno de los sillones, esperando así mantener una conversación que lo distrajera lo suficiente hasta que mi querido hermano y John se resignaran a venir a por él. Pero, como buen hijo de Sherlock, no fue posible aquello.

-Padre dice que pregunte cómo va la dieta.- Dijo el muy descarado.

-Bien.- Respondí, una forzada y fría sonrisa de mi parte.

-¿Bien? Parece no surtir efecto en ti ¿puedo recomendarte otra, tío My? - Dijo Hamish con una falsa imagen de niño bueno. El pequeño Dalek creía que me haría enojar con sus juegos.

Por mi parte, solo me limité a fruncir la nariz con desagrado, como tomé el vaso de Whisky que tenía a un lado, mirándolo y batiéndolo un poco.

-¿Cómo van los estudios, si puedo preguntar?- Un tema banal. Lo qué sea para que ese desgraciado hijo de Satanás no estuviese corriendo por el Club.

-Profesores incompetentes. Se molestan que uno les diga la verdad. Son unos idiotas. - Bufó, cruzándose de brazos y hundiéndose en el sillón, dando la impresión que de fuese más pequeño de lo que realmente era.

Abrí la boca para acotar algo al respecto, pues aquello me recordó a Sherlock y a la cantidad de veces que Mami tuvo que asistir a su colegio por su comportamiento. Pero, justo cuando estaba por decir algo, el celular sonó y me desconcertó por un momento. Levanté mi mano hacia Hamish, dándole a entender que esperase ahí sentado (Más bien advirtiéndole por la mirada que le dirigí y la mueca de fastidio que él hizo) y me dispuse a leer el nuevo mensaje recibido.

_¿Disfrutando la hora familiar? -Gregory._

No pude evitar sonreír ante el sarcasmo de Gregory, una de las cosas que más me gustaban de él, aparte de su porte y su atractivo cabello. Y, al parecer, Hamish notó eso. Como si ese mocoso insolente dejara pasar algo por alto.

-¿Es Lestrade?- Preguntó, inclinándose hacia delante con intención de mirar la pantalla del celular.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - Dije, arqueando una ceja suspicaz como volvía a guardar el celular.

-Hasta un idiota se daría cuenta. Aún siendo un político, no le das tu número a cualquiera, razón por la que seguro tienes dos celulares; uno laboral, otro personal. El personal seguramente tiene los números de personas allegadas a ti: Padre, papá y apuesto que Lestrade. Papá está muy concentrado cuidando que padre no haga una de las suyas, dudo que padre te mande mensajes regularmente, sin contar que tampoco sonreirías ante un mensaje suyo. Menos con esa sonrisa. Claro, porque es la misma que haces cuando ves al detective inspector ¿por qué digo que es un celular personal? Porque lo guardas en el bolsillo interior de tu chaleco, un lugar donde sólo tú tienes acceso, tío My.

Lo quedé mirando un momento, algo sorprendido ante lo qué decía, pero no tardé más de un segundo en recomponerme y resoplar por las fosas nasales antes de responderle. Si había algo que heredó de parte de los Holmes era su deducciones. Perfecto, otro Sherlock en la familia.

-¿Qué sonrisa dices?-

-Esa sonrisa que dice "Oh, Lestrade, ese pantalón te ajusta perfectamente atrás. Por favor, déjame morderte el trasero."- Dijo el "pequeño e inocente" demonio, pestañeando sus ojos de forma coqueta, como si se estuviera, no, se burlara de mí.

Fruncí los labios firmemente, dispuesto a tomarlo de la ropa como si fuera un muñeco de trapo y sacarlo a la calle cuando Hamish se levantó de un salto y se subió al sillón para comenzar a saltar y gritar "Aburrido." una y otra y otra vez.

* * *

No es necesario decir lo qué sucedió después, pues, como buen Holmes, siempre mantengo la postura... Solo que Hamish, querido sobrino, siempre es una excepción.

Volví a sonreírle a John, quien parecía avergonzado y sin saber qué decir. Sólo se quedó allí parado mientras yo tomaba mis pertenencias del perchero de madera que estaba en un rincón.

-Hamish me recuerda a Sherlock.- Le dije tranquilamente a John, poniendo mi mano en su espalda baja para guiarlo afuera, deseando que el día acabase de una vez.

-¿Ah sí? -Dijo sorprendido. Seguramente esperaba alguna maldición de mi parte.

Yo me limité a asentir mientras bajábamos los escalones de piedra de afuera y dirigía la mirada a Sherlock y Hamish dentro del taxi, esperando pór John.

-Créame, Doctor Watson, cuando le digo que cada día me sorprende más su paciencia.- Le dije silenciosamente, aún parado a su lado. John giró su cabeza para verme. Una cansada sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras frotaba su adolorido cuello.

John dejó escapar un leve suspiro y caminó hasta el taxi, deteniéndose un momento antes de entrar para mirarme una vez más.

-Cuando amas algo no es necesario tener paciencia, Mycroft. Sino voluntad de estar allí parado el día a día para disfrutarlo. - Dijo el doctor antes de meterse en el taxi, dejándome algo perplejo, mirando aquel carro que comenzaba a moverse.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, recordando cada vez que Sherlock enloquecía y se comportaba como un anormal, para luego por las noches buscarme para que le leyese aquel libro sobre piratas. Siempre el mismo libro, como si no se cansara de él. Reí por lo bajo, permitiéndome negar lentamente, aún con las palabras del buen doctor en mi cabeza, mirando hacia el taxi, cual estaba aún parado en un semáforo en rojo. Posiblemente John Watson no era tan ordinario como yo creía. Posiblemente la paternidad no era tan desagradable como pensaba y podría yo... Ese mocoso... Se atrevió a sacarme la lengua justo cuando el taxi volvió a arrancar.

Pensándolo mejor y tomando de ejemplo a Hamish, la vida es corta y no hay tiempo para la paternidad.


End file.
